JeremyWorks Zone
JeremyWorks Zone 'is a themed area at the Universal Studios Florida theme park in Orlando, Florida. It is based on the works of JeremyWorks Studios, including ''Jeremy Universal, Objects, Paint!, Go City!, Two Teenage Ghost, and Juliana and the Power Gang. The land consists of 13 acres (4.9 ha) and features a different attraction line-up. Construction on the land began on March 14, 2014, and and officially opened on June 10, 2016. History JeremyWorks Zone was announced for Universal Orlando Resort in August 2013. Setting Coming soon! Attractions and Entertainment * 'JeremyWorks: Outta Control '- The Funniest, Wackiest, and Craziest Funhouse ever made, as you travel through the weird workings of JeremyWorks and become the star in your own TV adventure. * 'JeremyWorks 4D '- A 4D motion simulator theatre that displays various 4D films based on JeremyWorks franchises. * '''JeremyWorks Musical Theater - A theater that allows USF guests to watch some clips from JeremyWorks films with added music. * Jeremy-Go-Round - A merry-go-round ride that is themed and decorated with all the JeremyWorks characters. * The Animation of JeremyWorks - A show and tour that show guests the animation in JeremyWorks films, including ClearWorld, Valentina and CreativeNext. This attraction is similar to The Magic of Disney Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios. * JWToons: Studio Tour - a walkthrough touring attraction, similar to Nickelodeon Studios, but focuses on the behind the scene work of the animated shows from JeremyWorks and ClearWorld, as well as JWToons' original animation programs. Which the inclusion of interactive fun center with arcades, kids' playground and a shopping section located at the exit of the attraction. Based on Jeremy Universal * Jeremy's Totally Fun Ride - A 3D motion-based trackless dark ride featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon series. * Jeremy's Wacky Train Ride '- A twin-tracked tour above and around JeremyWorks Zone that is hosted by Jeremy, the official mascot of JeremyWorks. Based on ''Objects * '''Objects: The Crazy Ride - A 3D motion-based trackless dark ride featuring the characters from Objects. * Jeep Escape! '- A junior roller coaster that is primarily designed for kids. Based on ''Paint! * '''Paint!: The Colorful Adventure - A dark ride based on three of Paint! films. Based on Go City! * Go City!: 4D Mania'' ''- A 4D dark ride motion simulator ride. Based on Two Teenage Ghost * Two Teenage Ghost: Haunted Ride - A 3D motion-based steel roller coaster dark ride. Based on Juliana and the Power Gang * Juliana and the Power Gang: The Greatest Escape - A 4D dark ride motion simulator ride. The ride will be opened 2020. Restaurants * JeremyWorks Feast - A quick service restaurant that hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, hot dogs, pizzas, and Coca-Cola, etc. * ToonBurger - A Jeremy Universal restaurant that actually serves burgers and other foods. * Gelatin's Steakhouse - A fine dining restaurant that serves mainly steak. * Blocky's All You Can Eat Cafe - a restaurant that serves burgers and hot dogs. * Calvin's Chicken Cafe '''- a restaurant that sells fried chicken, fish and chips, chicken sandwiches, fresh mash potatoes with gravy, coleslaw as well as French fries. Shops * '''JeremyWorks Store - a gift shop which sells merchandise based on JeremyWorks properties like Jeremy Universal, Objects, Paint!, Go City!, Two Teenage Ghost, and Juliana and the Power Gang, such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing, DVDs, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, etc. Located adjacent to JeremyWorks: Outta Control. Licensed properties Although Paint! was owned by Universal Studios, Universal Studios Florida has occasionally licensed popular characters from other rival studios. Some examples include: * Jeremy Universal (JeremyWorks Entertainment) * Objects ''and ''Go City! (20th Century Studios and Disney) * Two Teenage Ghost (Sony's Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation) * Juliana and the Power Gang (Warner Bros.) Characters used at JeremyWorks Zone The following list of costumed characters that are seen at JeremyWorks Zone * Jeremy Universal: Jeremy, Larry, Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, and Steve * Objects: Leafy, Firey, Bubble, Flower, Coiny, OJ, Pencil, Match, Pen, Paintbush, Blocky, Ruby, Gelatin, Eraser, and Fries * Paint!: Ashley and Painter Dog * Two Teenage Ghost: Grace Hill, Dylan Johnson, and Alivia Taylor * Go City!: Jax Razz, Cameron Husk, Calvin Katz, and Gianna Landers * Juliana and the Power Gang: Juliana, Dodorich, Hegdy, Hoppy, and Meowy Trivia Coming soon! Category:Theme park attractions